dccomicsshareduniversefilmsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Squad (film)
Suicide Squad is a superhero film made by Warner Bros. and is the tenth main installment in the DC Comics Shared Universe Films and the fourth in Phase Two. The original concept for the Suicide Squad, which dates back to 1969, focused on a team of superhumans dedicated to getting years off their sentences for going on suicide missions to stop the crazy Joker, who was thought to be dead. Studio chief Zach Snyder said that the new film would focus on a more detailed story from the original. The film stars Will Smith as Deadshot, Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn, Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag, Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang, and Viola Davis as Amanda Waller. The film was released on August 1, 2021. The sequel is set for release on May 5, 2024. Plot In a flashback sequence, Floyd Lawton is injured by Billy Batson and taken to a medical room. There he is visited by Amanda Waller, a Watchtower agent working for Brainiac, who also teamed him up with 8 others to go on secret missions. He is told that the left side of his face was scarred and he has to either be disfigured or undergo surgery to give him a cybernetic face. The team, now known as the Suicide Squad are told by Waller that they have to go on a suicide mission to capture the Joker, who was thought to be dead the last year. The team consists of Lawton, now known as Deadshot, an assassin, Harley Quinn, the Joker's former lover, Rick Flag, a Vietnam War veteran, Captain Boomerang, a former enemy of the Flash, the Enchantress, a powerful sorceress, Killer Croc, an acid-attack survivor who was heavily disfigured, Katana, a Japanese ninja warrior, El Diablo, a pyrokinetic boxer and Slipknot, a trained master of ropes and assassin. Meanwhile, on the planet of Brack, Desaad studies the Red Lantern Battery which he had soon discovered. He gets a message from his master, Darkseid, to go to Zamaron where the Star Sapphires hold the Violet Lantern Battery guarded by The Predator. In Arkham Asylum, the Joker runs loose with guards chasing after him. On the roof, Deadshot, Flag, Boomerang and Slipknot go through the building through the stairs. Outside the building, The Enchantress waits for guards outside, while El Diablo and Killer Croc go inside attacking the guards in there. Harley Quinn and Katana go inside to find the Joker. Deadshot, Flag, Boomerang and Slipknot manage to make it to where the Joker is and the four plus Harley Quinn and Katana fight him. The Joker gets the upper hand and goes onto the roof where the six follow. On the roof, he lures Harley Quinn over but Slipknot ties her up and sends her back over. The Joker jumps onto a pipe breaking it. As Katana goes over to slice the Joker he sends her flying off the building. The Joker escapes in his helicopter with Deadshot shooting after him. The eight go back to Waller where they tell her Katana died and the Joker got away. On Zamaron, Desaad manages to attack a few Star Sapphires and gets to their queen. She sentences him to death for trespassing but he manages to get away by shooting her with a plasma blaster. He gets to the vault where they keep the Violet Lantern Battery. He is about to grab it when The Predator shows up and attacks him. Amanda Waller, who is working for Brainiac, tells her squad that the Joker has been seen near the Justice Enterprises building. They get there to discover Joker is inside the building and has set a bomb in the middle of the building that will blow up the entire place. Deadshot, Harley Quinn, El Diablo and Skipknot go inside to catch him while Killer Croc, Enchantress, Flag and Boomerang stay outside to guard the building. The Joker runs through the building shooting people when Deadshot gets a clear shot but misses when he is tripped on. El Diablo finds the bomb at 45 seconds and jumps out of the building and into the sewers where it explodes killing him but saving the people. Back at Waller's base Amanda has been watching the entire time and tells them to let the Joker go and come back. On Zamaron, Desaad shoots the Predator with his plasma-blaster but it doesn't go anywhere. He realizes if it's the embodiment of love then he must be nice to it. He manages to play with it until it goes away. He gets the Battery and leaves on his ship. Back at her base, Amanda scolds the squad telling them their job was to capture the joker and let people die not to save the people like The Justice League. Deadshot tells her that if she would've given more time they could've saved the people and catch the Joker. She tells them that if they don't catch the Joker this next mission the deal is off. On their next mission they must follow the Joker in he sky in Waller's helicopter. In the sky, Deadshot shoots the Joker's engines and his copter starts going down. Harley Quinn doesn't want him to die and shoots a hook to catch onto his helicopter. The copter is being held by the hook as Waller's copter pulls it along in the sky. Quinn goes from their copter into the Joker's and they reunite and team up to take the squad down. Quinn smashes their engines with a hammer causes both copters to go down. Slipknot manages to catch the Joker with his ropes but in the cost that he falls out of the copter. Quinn's copter crashes into the ground and Slipknot lands onto their wreckage killing them both. The squad and Joker jump onto Waller's car who was coming to catch them and they go back to her base where the Joker is put in a cell. The five members find out that Quinn is coming to get the Joker, after surviving the crash. Waller sends them on their final mission. On Darkseid's meteor made base he and his other minion, Granny Goodness talk about the upcoming clash between Earth and Apokolips. Desaad returns with the Violet Lantern Battery and the Red Lantern Battery. Darkseid puts the two batteries next to the Yellow Lantern Battery. Green Lantern spies from a distance. He uses his ring to get the Yellow Lantern Battery and goes into a portal back to Earth. On Earth, Enchantress and Boomerang guard Joker's cell while Killer Croc, Deadshot and Rick Flag manage to catch Harley Quinn but she smashes Killer Croc sending him into suspended animation. Flag manages to flip her onto her back and Deadshot executes her. The Joker steal Boomerang's keys and frees himself while knocking them both unconscious. He looks at Harley Quinn's corpse and shoots Flag and Deadshot. He escapes with Quinn's corpse. Waller wakes up Enchantress and Boomerang and they go to Flag and Deadshot. Flag is dead but they send Deadshot to the hospital where he recovers. They find Killer Croc but he has already been run over by a train and he is brain dead and has no chance of recovering. Back her base she tells Enchantress, Boomerang and Deadshot for surviving they get to be out of prison as long as they don't cause any trouble. Deadshot ends the movie by saying "That's one promise I can't make." Cast *Will Smith as Deadshot *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Jared Leto as the Joker *Cara Delevingne as the Enchantress *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Adam Beach as Slipknot *Neil Patrick Harris as Desaad *Jay Hernandez as El Diablo *Karen Fukuhara as Katana *Taye Diggs as Darkseid *Betty White as Granny Goodness *Lupita Nyong'o as Star Sapphire Queen Appearances Locations *Earth **Gotham City, Gotham ***Amanda Waller's Secret Base ***Justice Enterprises ***Arkham Asylum *Zamaron **Throne Room **The Vault *Darkseid's Meteor Base *Brack **Desaad's Museum Events *Quest for the Joker **Battle at Justice Enterprises **Battle at Arkham Asylum **Battle Outside Secret Base *Quest for the Violet Lantern Battery **Battle on Zamaron **Battle at the Vault Items *Lantern Batteries **Violet Lantern Battery **Red Lantern Battery **Yellow Lantern Battery *Harley Quinn's Hammer *Deadshot's Gun *Rick Flag's Machine Guns *Slipknot's ropes *Captain Boomerang's boomerangs *Katana's swords *Star Sapphires *Green Lantern Ring *Yellow Lantern Ring Vehicles *Desaad's spacecraft *Amanda Waller's car *Amanda Waller's copter *Joker's copter Sentient Species *Humans *New Gods *Zamarons *Qwardians *Oans Organizations *Brainiac **Suicide Squad *New Gods *Violet Lantern Corps *Green Lantern Corps *Yellow Lantern Corps Mentioned *Belle Reve *Brainiac *Sinestro